Versprechen in Fangorn
by Rycitia
Summary: Elb und Zwerg erforschen den Fangorn...


So, ich hab das jetzt verbessert und lade es deshalb noch mal hoch...

**

* * *

**

**VERSPRECHEN IN FANGORN **

Wie ein silbernes Band wand sich der Bach durch den Wald. Tief ließen die alten Bäume ihre Äste hängen, das Licht brach sich in den Baumkronen. Grün und rauchig erreichte es den Waldboden. Das braun der Baumstämme mischte sich mit dem grün der Blätter, die Farben und Formen verschwommen.

Wie ein einziges, uraltes Wesen erschien mir dieser Wald. Farne, Kräuter und Moose überzogen den Boden gleich einem dichten Teppich, Blumen sprossen neben knorrigen Wurzeln hervor. Nichts war voneinander getrennt, alles eng verwoben, zu einem kunstvollen, filigranen Netz des Lebens.

Tapfer kämpften sich schmale Bäume zwischen den alten Baumriesen empor, bemühten sich, Strahlen des gedämpften Lichtes zu erhaschen. Schatten und Licht glitten gemächlich ineinander über, zauberten Muster auf Rinden und Boden. Glitzernd brach sich das Licht an der Wasseroberfläche des Baches, funkelte in Tausenden von Farben.

Zögernd öffnete sich uns der Wald, gewährte uns nur allmählich Eintritt. Der Klang meiner Schritte wurde aufgenommen von dem bewachsenen Boden, die Luft war warm und schwer. Wie ging die Zeit nur schleppend voran, setzte müde einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die Zukunft weilte kurz in der Gegenwart, ehe sie gemächlich in die Vergangenheit überglitt. Die Uhr tickte so langsam, dass es sogar Menschen wie eine Ewigkeit erschien.

Neben mir atmete Gimli schwer. Jeder seiner Atemzüge klang erstickt und gepresst. Er setzte seine Schritte furchtsam, warf misstrauische und wachsame Blicke zu den Bäumen hin. Die Hände fest um den Griff seiner Axt geklammert, folgte er mir auf dem beinahe unsichtbaren, überwucherten Pfad, den wir beschritten immer weiter zum Herzen des Waldes. Seit einer Ewigkeit schon war kein Wort zwischen uns gefallen, schwiegen wir beide, ich voller Andacht, er mit Angst erfüllt.

Ein hellgrauer, halbverwitterter Wackelstein zeichnete sich zwischen den Baumstämmen ab. Aufgestützt auf drei Weiteren, barg er unter sich eine Mulde, die mir groß genug für uns beide erschien. Ich hielt darauf zu, lauschte der Stimme des Waldes. Zart durchzog der Ruf einer Eule die Kronen, wurde beantwortet von einem zweiten. Das sanfte Rauschen der Blätter, bewegt durch den kaum spürbaren Wind, erzählte mir Geschichten, uralte, die weiter zurückreichten als meine Erinnerungen. Wispernd sangen sich die Bäume von Elben und Menschen zu, von dunklen und von lichterfüllten Gestalten, von Wind und Regen, von Schmerz und Wärme. Einer tiefen, dunklen Stimme gleich flüsterte der Wald mir zu, trug Erzählungen und Lieder an meine Ohren.

Die Nacht übernahm die Welt allmählich, ohne Hast, und genauso langsam wich ihr der Tag. Die Schatten wurden tiefer und länger, krochen aus den Winkeln hervor und breiteten sich aus.

Mächtig baute sich der Stein vor uns auf. Ich legte meine Hände auf seine raue, von Regen und Pflanzenwuchs gerillte Fläche. Er war von Flechten überzogen, kühl und ruhig. Ein guter Unterschlupf für die Nacht, beschloss ich. Schweigend deutete ich Gimli, mir zu folgen und kroch unter den Stein. Die Erde war nicht feucht, doch Moose bedeckten fast den gesamten Grund.

Ich ließ mich auf den weichen Boden nieder und lehnte mich an einen der tragenden Steine. Meinen Sack legte ich neben mich, auch Bogen, Köcher und Messer nahm ich ab.

Gimli hielt seine Axt noch immer im festen Griff, doch der Stein, unter dem wir nun saßen, beruhigte ihn. Ich lächelte. Sogar in einem Wald stimmte ihn Gestein und Felsen ruhiger.

Nun sah er mich an. Seine Augen waren groß, doch ich wusste seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten. Dennoch überwog meine Neugierde. Sein Versprechen, mit mir nach Fangorn zu kommen, löste er nun ein, doch ob es ihm gefiel, wusste ich nicht.

Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens fasste ich meine Stimme wieder. Lange hatte ich sie nun schon nicht gebraucht, sie klang eine wenig rau und gebrochen, doch ich schämte mich dessen nicht. Auch Gimli war überwältigt, sprachlos und berührt gewesen, als wir die glitzernden Höhlen besichtigt hatten.

„Sprich, Freund Zwerg. Deine Augen erblicken Fangorn nun zum zweiten Mal, fürchtest du diesen Wald noch immer?"

Gimli blickte hinaus zu den Bäumen, die gemächlich von den Schatten ergriffen wurden. Dann drehte er sich zurück zu mir.

„Wohl fürchte ich ihn, denn Zwerge liebt er nicht. Meine Axt macht mich zu seinem Feind, doch duldet er mich, weil ich einem Elben folge."

Ich lächelte. Diese Antwort hatte ich erwartet, doch war sie mir nicht genug.

„Aber nun, da er dir sich offenbart, magst du lernen, ihn zu lieben. Ich gewann durch dich, erlebte den Zauber, der Höhlen innewohnt. Nun sollst du mit dem Wald Freundschaft schließen."

Gimli nickte.

„Dir gehen diese Worte leicht von der Zuge, Legolas, denn die Bäume sind deine Freunde und lieben dich. Doch ich will meinen Teil geben, den Wald kennen zu lernen. Neugierde ist nicht allen Zwergen gemein, doch ich zähle mich zu ihnen."

Ich beugte mich nach vorne und ergriff seine Hand. Beinahe furchtsam sah Gimli mich an, doch er blieb still. Sanft legte ich meine andere Hand über seine Augen, und er schloss sie. Ich drückte meinen Mund sanft an sein Ohr, streichelte über seine Wange.

„Höre, Gimli. Lausche den Bäumen, den Liedern, die sie singen. Wenn deine Augen dir Anlass zur Furcht geben, so schließe sie. Höre."

Er saß still da, seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger, gleichmäßiger. Auch ich schloss meine Augen, vernahm das Wispern der anschleichenden Nacht. Die Rufe der Eule schwebten über uns hinweg, das Zirpen einiger Zikaden erfüllte die schwere Luft. Langsam ließ ich meine Hand über Gimli's Bart zu seiner Brust wandern. Sanft drückte ich sie gegen seine Herz, das dumpf und beständig schlug.

„So wie dein Herz, das seinen ewig glichen, immer fortwährenden Takt hat, so schlägt auch das Herz des Waldes. Höre es, nimm ihn mit der Seele an, und dein Körper, Augen, Ohren und Herz, werden folgen."

Gimli öffnete seine Augen wieder. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus, ließ sie über Moos und Flechten streichen. Behutsam ertastete er die Pflanzen. Sie gewährten die Berührung, erlaubten ihm, sie zu erforschen. Ein Gefühl des Glücks durchströmte mich, ich fühlte, wie der Wald Gimli genauso sanft aufnahm wie mich.

Ich lehnte mich gegen Gimli. Sein Geruch erinnerte mich an Felsen, an dunkle Erde und tiefe, alte Gewölbe. Noch immer ruhte meine Hand auf seinem Herzen, die andere um seine geschlossen.

„Der Wald akzeptiert dich, Gimli. So wie er lernt, dich und deinesgleichen zu lieben, so sollst auch du ihn in deinem Herzen tragen. Siehe, der Wald schließt die Steine nicht aus, genau so wenig wie Gebirge keine Pflanzen zulässt. Elben und Zwerge sollten sich nicht hassen. Nein, im Gegenteil, nichts scheint in meinen Augen besser zueinander zu passen, sich wundervoller zu ergänzen."

Gimli erwiderte mein Lächeln nun.

„Wahre Worte sprichst du, Elb. Wahrhaftig, unsere Völker hassen sich, und so dachte ich auch, vor langer Zeit. Doch nun, da ich dich kenne, will ich die Elben nicht mehr verachten. Stolz und ehrerbietig will ich ihnen entgegentreten. Du hast mich gelehrt, die Bäume zu lieben, zwar werde ich nie dein tiefes Verständnis für sie teilen, doch meine Liebe zu ihnen pflegen und wachsen lassen, gleich einer Pflanze selbst."

Ich drückte seine Hand fester.

„Deine edle Rede trifft mich ins Herz, Freund Zwerg. Auch ich habe gelernt, das, was unter der Erde verborgen liegt und ich einst fürchtete, nun zu lieben und zu schätzen. Du führtest mich ein in die Magie der Felsen und Steine, und ich bedaure nun die Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, ohne diese Welt zu kennen."

Gimli legte seine Hand auf meine, die noch immer über seinem Herzen ruhte.

„Gemeinsam wollen wir diese Welt neu entdecken, dem anderen die Wunder zeigen, die sie birgt. Dies ist ein Versprechen für immer, Legolas, und ich werde es halten bis ans Ende meiner Tage."

Glücklich schmiegte ich mich an den festen, starken Körper des Zwergs. Dies war ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit, und allein die Bäume nahmen es auf, sangen es, flüsterten es. Auch wenn wir beide lang aus Mittelerde gegangen sein sollten, so gedachte der Wald noch immer jener Nacht, da wir uns dies Versprechen gaben.

* * *

Der wahre Hauptdarsteller ist Fangorn...aber würde schon eine Geschichte lesen, in der nur ein Wald vorkommt?

Okay, ich glaub eh nicht so recht, dass das hier irgendwer gelesen hat..


End file.
